Dad you love me?
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Gracias a una conversación entre Vegeta y Bulma; Trunks termina enterándose de que su padre se dejó controlar a propósito por Babidi solo para pelear contra Goku. Sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería. ¿Cómo reaccionara el pequeño sayajin ante esto? ¿Hasta qué punto afectara esto a Vegeta? (One Shot).


¿Dad you love me?

_**Summary:**_

_**Gracias a una conversación entre vegeta y bulma, trunks termina enterándose de que su padre se dejo controlar por babidi a propósito solo para pelear contra goku, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto traería… ¿Cómo reaccionara el pequeño sayajin ante esto? ¿Hasta que punto afectara esto a vegeta?**_

_**Generos: **__family, hurt/comfort, angust, drama._

¿Dad you love me?

Había pasado apenas una semana desde la derrota de majin boo y los guerreros z seguían sus vidas normales, especialmente vegeta que decidió dejar su entrenamiento y bulma que inventaba cosas nuevas. En cuanto a trunks, el era el niño de 8 años más feliz del mundo ya que después de la batalla todos los que habían muerto revivieron y entre ellos su papá, él pensaba que ahora serian una familia feliz pues el se sentía el niño mas dichoso del mundo al tener a su papá, después de muchos años realmente se sentía feliz…lo que él no sabía era que su felicidad duraría muy poco.

En otra parte, vegeta y bulma estaban conversando en la sala acerca de los acontecimientos de aquella guerra. Al parecer aquella batalla y goku ayudaron a que vegeta abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de cuanto quería y apreciaba a su familia…porque aunque él se lo negara, era así, el amaba a su familia más que a nada, dio su vida por ellos una vez y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario…

-…y así fue como nos enteramos de que gohan y tu habían muerto –termino de contar bulma.

-valla, al parecer kakaroto fue muy directo –dijo vegeta.

-si lo fue…y no voy a mentirte, cuando vi en lo que te habías convertido, cuando supe que te dejaste manipular por tu odio…yo sentí mucho miedo de tan solo pensar de que volviste a ser malvado –dijo bulma con cierta tristeza en su vos.

-sabes no me arrepiento de haberlo echo –dijo vegeta con mucha simpleza.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no te arrepientes, no ves que casi nos matas en aquel torneo?! Sin mencionar que mataste a millones de personas allí.

-y eso a mí que…

-vegeta… -bulma no podía creer lo que oía – ¡como puedes ser tan egoísta, eres un maldito mono desconsiderado y mal agradecido ¿acaso no pensaste en mi y en trunks cuando eso paso?! –pregunto bulma irritada.

Ambos estaban gritando y ninguno de los dos se percato en que trunks estaba escuchando todo detrás de la puerta...estaban hablando de lo que paso a través de la batalla contra boo.

-escúchame bien mujer, yo solo digo que nada de lo que hice fue un error y la verdad es que me alegro de haberme dejado controlar por babidi, si no jamás hubiera podido pelear contra kakaroto…como te dije nada fue un… -vegeta se cayó al ver que bulma miraba algo y estaba en un estado de shock, con lagrimas en sus ojos, vegeta pudo sentir un ki que aumento de golpe detrás de él, ese ki, ese ki tan familiar pertenecía a su hijo trunks…ni siquiera quería girar para comprobar si su hijo estaba detrás de él y ahora se preguntaba, _"¿habrá escuchado todo? ¿Se habrá enterado de lo que paso con babidi?"_. Vegeta decidió volver y ver a su hijo a los ojos. El niño tenía una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor, era obio que había escuchado todo; una lagrima solitaria callo del hermoso rostro del niño el cual ahora miraba con enojo y solo pudo articular unas palabras.

-pa…pá ¿por…por qu...que lo…hicis…hiciste? –vegeta no respondió, solo sintió un fuerte dolor que atenazaba profundamente su pecho, ese sentimiento llamado tristeza, le dolía el hecho de que su hijo podría llegar a odiarlo después de esto. Trunks no pudo más y salió volando por la puerta.

Bulma no paraba de llorar.

-¡vegeta! Mira lo que hiciste ¡buaaaa! Trunks, mi bebe lo oyó todo ¡buaaa! ¡QUE ESPERAS VE A BUSCARLO Y ACLARA TODO ESTO BUAAAA!

Vegeta salió volando por la ventana, era la primera ves en su vida que se sentía un completo miserable, pues sabía que trunks jamás lo perdonaría por hacer lo que hizo y mucho menos por no habérselo dicho antes. El no había pensado en la seguridad de su familia ni las consecuencias que su descontrol traería y ahora su hijo lo odiaría por eso. A lo lejos de un bosque abandonado, pudo divisar la imagen de un niño convertido en SSJ fase 3, el niño estaba arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso. Vegeta no lo podía creer, el poder que su hijo tenía lo llenaba de orgullo pero a la ves de una inmensa tristeza de pensar que llego a ese nivel solo por su enojo.

Decidió acercarse al niño, que seguía destrozando todo.

-¡mocoso aquí estas! Yo…solo quería hablar contigo y… -vegeta fue callado por un duro golpe que recibió en la cara y lo izo caer al suelo.

-¡maldito bastardo mal viviente, te odio maldito, te odio! –vegeta estaba orgulloso de su hijo el poder que tenia era perfecto pero a la vez no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa frase la había oído de muchas bocas pero jamás creyó escucharlas de parte de su propio hijo lo cual lastimo profundamente al sayan, aunque este no lo demostró.

-¡escúchame niñato yo vine a aclarar las cosas y!… -vegeta se cayó y lo miro muy seriamente al ver la mirada que trunks le lanzaba, esa mirada fulminante y llena de odio, tan idéntica pero a la vez tan diferente a la de él.

-¡a mí no me vengas con lloriqueos, anda y lloriquéale a mi mamá que ella si ha sufrido por tu culpa papá! Escúchame ¡ya ni siquiera puedo llamarte papá, porque solo eres un maldito bastardo que se aprovecha de nosotros! –trunks escupía veneno puro. Vegeta se acerco a él amenazante.

-¡a mí no me hablas así mocoso tonto, te guste o no soy tu padre y me respetas!

-¡dejaste de ser mi padre cuando me entere de tu estupidez, te dejaste controlar a propósito ¡A PROPÓSITO! sabiendo que pudiste acabar con todos y con todo! ¿Acaso no pensaste en mamá ni en mí cuando te fuiste a pelear con goku solo por diversión? ¿No pensaste en lo que pasaría? ¡Ha pero que estoy diciendo…claro que no, tú ni sentimientos tienes vegeta, al parecer eso es parte de tu naturaleza sayajin ¿verdad?! –el niño no paraba de gritar ni llorar.

Cada palabra de trunks era como un puñal al corazón de vegeta, porque sabía que trunks tenía razón, el no había pensado en las consecuencias que su estupidez traería y esas palabras estaban llenas de veneno puro.

-¿Qué sientes ahora trunks? ¡Odio, resentimiento, tristeza! Anda dímelo de una maldita vez al parecer ya te estas descargando ahora –dijo vegeta sonando enojado pero también triste.

-¡eres completamente un idiota! ¡¿A esta altura de la vida te interesas en lo que yo siento, es enserio?! –pregunto trunks con toda su ira acumulada.

-¡por supuesto que me importa, anda descárgate!

-bien lo hare… ¡para empezar! Odio no es lo que yo siento por que yo no malgasto mi corazón en eso, resentimiento tampoco porque también es perder el tiempo, ¡pero dolor si por que tu no supiste lo mal que mamá y yo estábamos con tu muerte, ella lloro como nunca!… ¡sabes hubiera preferido que muriera a tener que sufrir por un idiota que se dejo poseer a propósito solo para divertirse matando a gente inocente!

-tu madre me entiende por que me ama y siempre lo hará ¿acaso eres tu el que no lo entiende? –vegeta sabia que todo era cierto y cada ves más le dolía.

-¡ese es el maldito problema! ¡Ella te ama tanto, que siempre te perdona y se deja pisotear por ti y después tu le pones pretextos idiotas y te vas a divertirte entrenando con tu maldita obsesión de vencer a goku! ¿Cómo has visto a mi madre toda la vida? ¿Como un simple títere al que puedes manipular a tu gusto? Yo se que tu jamás la amaste de verdad.

-¡baja tus malditos humos! ¡Yo quiero a tu madre! –dijo vegeta sabiendo que el verdaderamente amaba a su bulma y nadie tenía derecho de decir lo contario.

-¡tu jamás quisiste a nadie!

-¡yo si la quiero y también a ti aunque yo jamás lo diga y no disfruto su dolor ni el tuyo! ¿Qué te pasa acaso crees que puedes hablar como si tuviese derecho a sentir por mí, a saber lo que hay en mi corazón?

-no y ¿sabes por que?…porque tu no tienes un corazón, tu tienes una roca en ves de corazón ¡y no me salgas con lamentos y lagrimas de cocodrilo porque me das asco vegeta!

-¿hasta que punto quieres llegar? –vegeta ya estaba llorando a lagrima viva no podía mas de tanto sufrimiento.

-¿la verdad duele no es así?… ¡yo solo digo las cosas como son, es hora de que bajes de la nube y que sepas que tu estúpido orgullo le ha costado el alma a mi mamá!

-¿y tu piensas que a mí no me duele eso? Saber que por mi culpa casi mueren ¿¡tu crees que yo no me recrimino eso!?

-aun así ese dolor no te detiene ¡a ti nadie jamás te detiene! ¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico y un asesino… -trunks se cayó pues sintió un duro bofetón que le causo dolor en la mejilla.

-¡y tu eres un mocoso insolente!, ¡un débil y tonto niñato no sé cuando te volviste así pero a mí me respetas te guste o no soy tu padre!

-¡cobarde destruye mi cara así dejo de parecerme a ti! ¡Basura eres una basura vegeta!

-¡ya cállate! ¿Acaso tú crees que puedes venir a decirme lo que debo o no hacer? –dijo vegeta con un tornillo zafado.

-¿sabes que?…ya no me importa, haz lo que quieras, a veces no puedo creer que yo sea hijo de un ser tan malvado y egocéntrico, tu eres un egocéntrico…y dime una cosa padre –trunks hablaba con mucho sarcasmo –¿si tanto no quieres, porque rayos jamás lo demuestras?

-…

-porque tu maldito orgullo no te deja, y si ser un sayajin implica matar solo por diversión, no quiero ser parte de eso –antes de que se fuera, vegeta le planto un golpe en el estomago que izo que el niño callera al suelo.

-¡jamás te arrepientas de tu sangre sayajin! ¡Jamás, ¿me escuchaste bien mocoso?! –vegeta se acerco a él, primero no le importo verlo en el suelo, pero a medida que se acercaba y veía llorar al niño se sintió muy mal, después de todo el tenia razón.

Vegeta se sentó a su lado esperando a que trunks se calmara, lo quiso abrazar pero no supo como acercarse a él, ya que el niño no deseaba estar con él en ese momento.

-¿por…porque? –Trunks hablaba entrecortadamente -¿por…porque…lo…hici…ste? ¿Acaso…jam…jamas…te…impo…importamos? –por primera ves en mucho tiempo vegeta hablo con el corazón.

-trunks…no digas eso, ya deberías saber que no hay nada en el universo que me importe más que a tu madre y ti, yo los quiero trunks, pero me es difícil demostrarlo ya que a mi jamás me criaron así como a ti, sentimentalmente y es por eso que me cuesta demostrarlo, pero yo amo a tu madre, esa mujer es todo mi universo, y a ti trunks, tu simbolizas el orgullo que hay dentro de mí. Y lo de babidi jamás fue un error, sabes cuando crezcas te diré porque… -vegeta lloraba al decir todo esto.

Trunks había parado de llorar, y escuchaba a su padre atentamente, era la primera vez que vía a su padre llorar.

-en entonces ¿tu si me quieres? Vege…digo papá –pregunto trunks inocente. Vegeta sonrió al ver que su hijo lo volvía a llamar papá y no vegeta.

-…te contare un secreto, pero cuidadito con que se entere alguien…cuando tu naciste, te quise desde el primer momento a pesar de que no fueras un sayajin de raza pura, supe que serias un gran guerrero algún día, yo jamás demostré mi afecto hacia ti porque no quería parecer débil, pero mi cariño y orgullo estaban siempre ahí trunks, desde que naciste hasta la primera vez en que te vi transformarte en Super sayajin frente a mis ojos, y la verdad es que jamás le dije a nadie que mi deseo era tener un hijo, un niño sayajin y tal vez no eres como te imagine, pero jamás dudes que te quiero más que a nada…trunks –esas fueron las palabras que trunks siempre quiso escuchar.

En movimientos involuntarios, trunks ya estaba abrazando a vegeta el cual correspondió su abrazo, el niño no dejaba de llorar y vegeta intentaba hacer que se calmara…

-ya no llores…trunks.

-pa…pá perdóname, yo no quise… -vegeta lo abrazo más fuerte, esa era su manera de decirle que todo estaba perdonado. Trunks dejo de llorar y vegeta le dijo que subiera a su espalda.

Vegeta volaba hacia su casa, mientras que trunks ya estaba dormido en su espalda, lo cargo y lo arropo en su cama, lo más sorprendente en que vegeta le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

-descansa, mi pequeño sayajin –dicho esto vegeta salió del cuarto.

Bulma estaba parada frente a él sin mirarlo, aun estaba enojada con vegeta.

-bulma…

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo ella fingiendo enojo.

-"típico de bulma, disfrazar su tristeza con enojo" –vegeta se acerco a ella.

-¿no tienes nada que decir? Vegeta.

-yo no tengo nada que decir… -vegeta la beso muy apasionadamente y le dijo –te amo bulma, amo a nuestra familia y déjame aclararte algo… ¿sabes por que digo que dejarme controlar por babidi no fue un error?...

Bulma lo escucho atentamente.

-porque si no jamás hubiera abierto los ojos para darme cuenta de lo mucho que aprecio a mis seres queridos.

-vegeta… -bulma no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Vegeta la tomo de la cintura.

-vamos arriba.

-claro principito –dijo bulma muy picara.

Después de todo vegeta se dio cuenta de sus errores y ahora quería tener una familia de verdad, aunque eso le costara su orgullo.

Y trunks le izo darse cuenta de ello con solo una pregunta.

"_¿papá me quieres?"_

Fin.


End file.
